My Turning Page
by ThoughtsCrowdMe
Summary: Tough&mouthy yet shy Bella just moved in w/ her dad&her new step sister Rosalie.She's new to Forks high school and she didn't know that a quiet,mysterious&disturbed boy w/ a dark past named Edward would be turning her pages around. BTW They're both human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything! I'm just playing around with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters. **

** This is my first Fanfic. I hope you guys like it! I know this chapter's not that interesting but it's because I only had five hours to write this and I kept getting distracted! So I didn't get to finish where I wanted to! But I promise the next chapter will be better!:) Please Review:)  
><strong>

**BellaPOV**

Ugh. I seriously hate this. The thought of actually having to switch schools makes me want to die. I swear, I have never ever wanted to shoot someone in the face so badly as I do now. And that someone would have to be my mom.

She's making me move with my dad since she got married to her young new husband, Phil. Stupid Phil and his youngness.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. But did he really have to live somewhere really cold and technically deserted? I love the rain, though. But I prefer the sun. However, it doesn't do me any favors since I don't get tanned so easily. Damn me and my pale white skin.

When my mom and Phil had driven me to the airport, I had been so cold with my mom. I was decent with Phil since it really wasn't his fault. Phil said he had no problem whatsoever with me staying with them. But, _nooo_, my mom had to force me to say that I actually wanted to go live with my dad.

What the hell is that anyways? Making your own daughter lie, when all your job was to teach your children that lying was bad. That is some fuckery. That is some motherfucking bullshit. What kind of fucking parenting is that anyways? No. She is so not a good parent. The only good thing about the move is that I'm actually going to go live with someone who is actually a very good parent and knows what the fuck he is doing. Hallelujah, Charlie! Bless him.

As I left them behind, I had probably been a bitch. A very cold one. But I didn't give two fucks.

"Goodbye, Phil." I said as I smiled to him and gave him a hug. I then looked at my poor excuse for a mother.

"Goodbye, Renee." I said as I turned around and left. Take that bitch. I walked off and went through all the airport shit. When I was finally on the plane and it had taken off, I began to listen to my IPod. Music always takes my mind off things when I'm really stressed.

Somewhere in the middle of my flight, I had dozed off. I was having the best dream ever. I was alone in this beautiful meadow and I was just laying down and looking up at the clear blue sky. I was surrounded with the most beautiful flowers, and I could just smell the aroma around me. It was so peaceful. The birds around me were chirping, and some were whistling the most beautiful songs. For the first time, I didn't feel violent or stressed in my dreams. I seriously had wished that it was real.

Then, I felt that I wasn't alone. I got up and looked around me to see who was there. Then, my eyes fell on a lamb the was just staring at me with curious eyes, just like I was. As I started to approach it, it did the same. But, then I felt as if it wasn't just the lamb that was keeping me company in this meadow. We both listened with attentive ears. We then heard a load roar that made the ground sort of tremble.

"Whoa." I said as the lamb and I exchanged glances. I suddenly felt someone or something shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see the flight attendant looking down at me.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan?" said the lady. "We have now landed."

"Thank you, Miss." I said as I smiled. She nodded and walked away. I would normally ponder on how the fuck she knew my name, but I was to busy not giving a fuck. I rubbed my eyes and popped a gum into my mouth. When everybody began to stand up, I grabbed my bag from the top shelf thing and waited until everybody started walking out. When I walked out, my eyes searched for Charlie until I found him in the crowd waving at me, trying to get my attention. I gave him a small smile and walked over to him.

"Hey, dad." I said as he gave me one of his awkward hugs.

"Hey, Bells. How was your flight?" asked Charlie as we walked over to get my other luggage.

"I don't really know. Fine, I guess?" I said as I shrugged. "I fell asleep for mostly half of it." Charlie began to laugh, and I joined him with a fake one.

"That's my bells." said Charlie. We got my other luggage and walked over to his cruiser. He had to bring the cruiser. You would think he would get another car so he wouldn't cause so much attention to us since he is the Chief of Police. And I'm the Chief of Police's daughter. So of course I have enough attention on me now.

I used to just spend three weeks here almost every summer, but it's been three or four years now. And my last Christmas with him was three years ago. So, I haven't seen him since then. I've gotten a little taller now, and my body has developed more. I am going to turn 18 in three weeks anyways.

I hate that the school year started already. If my mom wanted to send me away she should of had the decency to do it over the summer. But, of course she had to set the date for my vicious death during school. That bitch.

I'm going to be new meat at that school! And to top it off, they all probably know that I'm the CP's daughter. So I'm going to get eaten alive by jocks, nerds, whores, and skanks! Great. That's exactly what my shitty life needs. This is a load of fuckery. I'm serious.

"Your hair grew." said Charlie. That was his attempt at small talk.

"Yeah. I had it cut the last time I saw you." I said as I pulled a down one of my big brown curls and watched it spring back up. Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, I remembered you tried cutting it, but it didn't turn out right. So we had to go to a professional to even it up." said Charlie, smiling as he remembered. Although I tried blocking out that memory. It wasn't my fault. I was going for layers since I hated having straight hair. Besides, I thought my hair looked fucking awesome when I cut it. My dad, however, thought it wasn't. So he had another person "even" it out. Sure it still looked fine afterwards, but it was too short-up to the base of my neck-and it wasn't how I wanted it.

When I came home afterwards, my mom looked at me and laughed. Phil, however, said I looked pretty. My mom tried making me feel better, but in private she would laugh and Phil would tell her that that was inappropriate to laugh in front of me. Phil may be younger than my mom, but he was more mature that she will ever be. If I had to lose a parent, it would be Renee. I love her, but she pisses the fuck out of me. I sometimes had the motherfuckin' urge to stab that bitch in the neck.

"So, uh, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" asked Charlie in a sheepish tone. He was up something. Something he was afraid I would get upset with.

"What's up dad?" I asked with a suspicious tone.

"Well, uh, Bells. One of my former friends died last year. So, I, uh, decided to, um, adopt her daughter since she has no other family." said Charlie.

"Well, dad. I'm sorry to hear about your friend. And well," I wasn't upset, but I was feeling weird with living with a stranger that I didn't even know who is now technically my step sister. And I did feel bad that she had lost her mom and she had no other family. So, of course I just put on a fake smile and said, "I'm not upset, dad. It's okay. I don't mind at all."

"Really, Bells? Great. I'm so happy. I was going to tell you, but I didn't expect this unexpected move in. I'm very happy about this, though." said Charlie. "And she's very excited to meet you."

I just nodded and smiled. Wow, I wonder how old she is? How she looks? How her personality is? Cuz I don't deal with bitches.

"Do I have to share a room with her?" I asked.

"Well," said Charlie, which meant a yes.

"It's okay, dad. I wasn't expecting you to make her sleep on the couch." I said. Charlie looked really relieved.

"Well, we're here." said Charlie as he pulled in the drive way. "Home sweet home."

_ Anywhere is better than being with that bitch back home._

"Yup." I said as I nodded my head. "Home sweet home."

Charlie took my bags up to my room and I followed him upstairs. Ugh. I seriously wish there was more than one bathroom. But, one of the best things that I love about charlie-he doesn't hover. So, he just dropped off my stuff in the room and then went down stairs.

When I went into my room I saw a few changes since the last time I was here. There were two beds with different bed covers. One half of the room was painted black, and the other half was purple. It was as if it was dividing the room into two. I bet the black side was hers and the purple was mine since I loved the color purple.

On her side there were posters of bands and movies,etc. Her bed spreads were black with purple, probably trying to even out the colors. I could tell she was the rocker chick type. I could deal with that. I had that phase earlier, and I still kind of do.

I was glad this room had two windows. And I love the way the furniture was put. My bed was pushed against the wall sideways, so the window was at the foot of my bed. And her bed was pushed upwards so her window is next to her kind of.

My bed was decorated with dark purple bed spreads and decorated like how it was before but only on my side.

It was still comfy. Different, but still comfortable for me. No wonder Charlie was worried. But, by this room, she had to be at least from 12 to 21. I had nothing to worry about...I hope.

I walked down stairs and saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching a game on the big screen.

"Hey, Bells." said Charlie as he saw me coming down the stairs.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"You hungry?" asked Charlie.

"Starving." I said when my stomach growled.

"Does your mother even feed you?" asked Charlie jokingly. If he even knew.

"Nope." I said as I popped the 'p'. He must've thought I was just kidding because he started to laugh. But, it's true. Renee didn't feed me that much. She was too busy with other stuff. Plus, she is a shitty cook. Phil cooked for me a few times. But Renee told him that I could cook for myself... ( -_- )The nerve of that bitch.

"Well, as soon as Rosalie comes home, we'll go to the diner." said Charlie with a smile. Rosalie. What a pretty name. Let's hope that pretty name goes good with her personality. "She went out with one of her friends and she'll be back in half an hour."

I smiled and nodded my head. I walked up to my room and shut the door.

To kill time, I began to arrange my books that I brought from my old home and rearrange the ones I already had here. I have 4 book shelves stacked with books. And they're not put diagonally, the are horizontal so I can stack them on top of each other.

In no time I heard the front door close.

"Hey, Charlie!" I heard a voice say. She probably sounded 16 maybe 17. Great. She's my age.

"Hey, Rosalie. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. We went to watch a movie and then we went to eat." said Rosalie.

"Aw, you already ate?" asked Charlie. I supposed she nodded her head. "Oh, that's a bummer. I was about to take you guys out to eat."

"Wait, she's already here?" I heard her ask. Yeah, dad. Very enthusiastic. Either that or she doesn't want to sound to eager.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." said Charlie.

"I thought she was coming tomorrow. That would of gave me a chance to clean my room." said Rosalie. Um, excuse me. You mean my room? Or your side. I looked at her side and I did see a few clothes on her floor and the bed was still messy. "Well, my side. Since it is still her room."

"It's both of your room." said Charlie. Well, thank you Charlie. You still know it's technically my room since it was mine in the first place. She's just a visitor who happens to share my room. Well, maybe I'm being a little territorial since I don't know her. So, it's our room.

"Well, I got to go meet this famous daughter of yours." said Rosalie. I heard her walk up the stairs, so as my instinct, I jumped on my bed and pretended to read. I felt her hesitate at the door. I then saw the doorknob and eventually the door opened. I saw her walk in.

She was actually very pretty. She had flawless pale skin, full pink lips, and big eyes that were the color of violets. She had blonde hair that fell in big beautiful curls. She was a bit taller than me and she had a nice body that looked like a model's. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a black one over it, and the most beautiful boots ever. No wonder she looked taller. She was probably absorbing me in too with the way she was looking at me.

"Hello," said Rosalie as she approached me with a smile. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

I stood up and walked up to her.

"I'm Bella." I said as I shook her hand. She seems pretty nice. Maybe we _would _get along.

"I know. Ha. Your dad talks about you all the time. It's kind of sweet." said Rosalie.

"Yeah, I, uh, just found out today that you were here." I said.

"Oh. That must've been like a big bomb dropped on you wasn't it?"said Rosalie.

"Not really. The bomb was when my bitch of a mother made me come over here." I said. Then my eyes opened wide when I realized I had cursed in front of her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say 'bitch' in front of you. I-"

"It's okay. Haha. I curse, too. I was actually holding back 'cause I didn't know if you did or not." said Rosalie with a smile.

"Oh. I do. Ha. Big time." I said. "Are you knew to Forks or did you already live here before..the..you know."

"Oh, yeah. I'm new to Forks. To tell you the truth I just moved here a few months ago. And it's been a year since my mom died. But Charlie wanted me to finish my school year over there and then come over here."

"Oh. So, you just started Forks high school?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was nervous. But then I met a really nice girl, so she's my only friend." said Rosalie with a small smile.

"Oh. It's okay. At least you'll have a friend. I'll probably be that loner that sits in the bathroom with a lunch tray in their lap." I said with a laugh.

"Well, no you won't. Of course you are going to hang out with me and Angela!" said Rosalie.

"Oh. Okay. That's nice." I said with a smile. "Did you really already eat?"

"Um, nope. It's just that I didn't really feel like going to the diner. I sort of had other plans." said Rosalie.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yup. Angela and I wanted to go into town and go to the park." said Rosalie.

"Oh, that's cool." I said.

"I don't know if you would like to go?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, thank you for the offer. But I'm really starving, and this would be a great opportunity to catch up with my dad." I said as I smiled. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah. Okay. I understand." said Rosalie as she smiled. "Well, I got to go. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later."

"K. Bye." I said as she came in for a hug. We hugged and then she left downstairs. She told Charlie where she was going and then left. I ran down stairs, trying not to fall.

"Okay, dad." I said."I'm ready! Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

Charlie smiled and sat up.

"Alright. Let's go!"

We left for the diner, and my dad was happy that I was excited to spend time with him. When we got our food I practically shoved all that food in my down my throat. I was seriously hungry. This was one of the things I liked when I came to Forks. Even though my dad can't cook for shit, he always feeds me. He brings me to the Diner or gives me money to come to town and buy something to eat.

We spent a couple of hours at the Diner just laughing and talking. I told him that Rosalie was really nice and that she even invited me to go with her and hang out with her and Angela, but I said that I was hungry and I wanted to hang out with my Dad. Charlie was actually flattered of my choice.

We drove back home and I immediately went to take a shower. Tomorrow was going to be my first day at Forks High School and I was super nervous. I didn't know what I was going to wear tomorrow.

Wait. Why the fuck am I stressing? I don't really give two fucks what they think of me. I already made my first friend. My step sister-Rosalie. And who ever else I could meet.

I turned on the water and made it hot enough for me to handle. I got in and felt relaxed as the hot water relaxed all my knots and joints. I was really stressed, and this was exactly what I needed. I sat there, thinking.

Is it sad that I've never had a boy friend before? I don't know, It's just that I feel that maybe I'm too aggressive? Or maybe too shy. I don't know. But I've never had any boy approach me and say that they would like to get to know me. I always feel if it's because I don't have the big boobs and don't wear a lot of make up like all the girls do.

Sure I don't have the model body that girls like Rosalie have, but I have something close to it. Does that count? Is it my face? Is it because I don't have colored eyes? I don't even know anymore. Why is that girls have this problem? To guys it's always the boobs, the ass, and the pretty face. They don't even give a shit how our personality is.

But to regular girls, they just care on how cute they are and if the have abs. They don't care if they're complete assholes, as long as they're popular they are all over them.

But to me, it has to do with his personality. If his personality is amazing, then that makes me see him incredibly attractive.

But everybody is changing.

What happened to chivalry? Where are all the gentlemen? Where are the decent girls who don't go off whoring around with every guy? Seriously. Where are all the sane and normal people? Girls should start treating themselves with respect. Cuz that's what most girls are lacking.

Sometimes I wish that that magical moment happens when either you're the new girl at a new school, or if there is a new boy, and you instantly connect. Just like in those high school movies.

I laughed. Look at me. I teenage girl hoping for love. What else is new? I'm lucky I'm smart. Because as someone once told me: **"I think with my head and not with my vagina."** And that's what people should be doing. Call me old fashioned, but I seriously think people should save themselves for marriage. People should really start thinking with their heads and not there sexual parts. Sure I can be very pervy minded and think wrong, but that's my limit. I will never give myself out on a silver platter for every guy to take.

I'm waiting for the perfect one.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in my towel. I stood in front of the mirror and just stared at myself. I examined my face: big chocolate brown eyes with thick long eye lashes, flawless skin, full pink lips. I looked at my damp hair. I looked at my legs, and my arms.

Then, I figured it out. Nothing is wrong with me. The problem are the boys. The right one hasn't come yet. And when he does...I will be ready.

I dressed into my pj's and towel dried my hair. I got out of the bathroom and walked into my room. I saw Rosalie laying on her bed with her eyes closed as she listened to music. I didn't feel like interrupting her so I just hanged my towels and went down stairs. I saw my dad asleep on the couch. I creeped up on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I quietly walked up stairs and slipped into my room, quietly closing the door behind me. I saw that Rosalie had changed into her Pj's as well. However she was now looking at all my books.

"Yeah. I have a lot." I said as I walked next to her. She looked at me like she didn't know I was there. "And this is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Wow. I wish I had this many books." said Rosalie. "I hope you don't mind, but when you weren't here, I had read some of your books."

"It's okay. I don't mind. You can help yourself anytime as long as you don't ruin them and put them back where they were. No biggie." I said as I smiled.

"Oh trust me. I treat books as if they were babies. Carefully and with love." said Rosalie. I laughed.

We said goodnight to each other and turned off all the lights. I closed my eyes and hoped that I would not dwell on the thoughts of going to a new school. But sooner or later, I fell myself drifting off.

I opened my eyes and saw the daylight creeping in through the window. I got up and suddenly remembered that today was the day I was going to die or possibly get eaten alive. Great. I saw Rosalie still sleeping but I wasn't sure if I should wake her up. I got my towels and walked towards the door quietly. As I opened the door, I heard Rosalie wake up.

"Oh, Good morning, Rosalie."I said with an embarrassed smile. "I wasn't sure if I should've woken you up or not.

"It's okay. I don't take long to get ready, so just go take a shower. I'll take one after you." said Rosalie as she smiled. I nodded and went into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and walked to my room wrapped in my towel. Rosalie was about to go to the bathroom. I stopped her.

"Hey, Rosalie. What do you think I should wear?" I asked her.

"Well, I think you should dress like yourself, Bella. Let them accept you for who you are." said Rosalie with a smile. I smiled at her and thanked her. She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Like myself. Hmm. Who knew that Rosalie would be so cool and down to earth.

I dressed myself in my usual clothes. I put on some regular dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and a red sweater. I towel dried my hair and put on my usual head band. I then put on a bit of eye liner on the top water line and mascara. There. I dressed like myself.

After I finished brushing my teeth, I was done, so was Rosalie. She dressed in dark red jeans, a black t-shirt and a black sweater. Her hair was the same as yesterdays, and she did her make up on her eyes like I did.

"Bella!" I heard my dad call out. "Can you come outside, please?"

I ran outside and saw my dad next to a big, old, Chevy truck.

"What's this?" I asked, even though I knew what he was going to say.

"This...is your new truck." said Charlie.

"What? This? No way! This-Oh my gosh! Th-this is perfect! Are you joking me! Wow! Thanks, dad!" I said as I got in.

"Yeah. Got it from my friend, Billy Black. You remember him do you?"

"Yeah. I do. Tell him thanks!" I said as I smiled.

"Will do. All you have to do is double pump the clutch and you're good to go." said Charlie.

"Okay! Thank you so much, dad!" I said as I got in the car. He smiled and then I saw Rosalie come out.

"Wow! Bella got a new old car!" said Rosalie.

"Yeah, I did!" I said. "Do you need a ride?" I supposed that she might need a ride.

"That's okay, Bella. I have my own car. My mom left me her red BMW." said Rosalie as she pointed to the car on the side of the road.

"Whoa. That is an awesome car." I said as my mouth dropped. But I didn't care what car I had. What mattered was that I actually have a car now!

"Well, gotta go. I have to pick up Angela." said Rosalie. "See you at school, Bella."

"Okay, bye." I said to Rosalie and Charlie. I drove off until I saw Forks High school. I then began to get really nervous.

Well, here I come Forks High school.

**A/N: Wow! What do you think is gonna happen to Bella on her first day? Will she have that fantasy she's been yearning? Or will everything turn to a horror story? Please Review:) I appreciate it!:)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything! I'm just playing around with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters. **

** Well, like I said in the last chapter. This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys really like it! Please leave reviews!:) I very much appreciate this! Also, suggest things you might want to read in this story! I appreciate this guys! Also, follow me on twitter! TwilightWFE_Fan ; KS_Krisbian4990 SexyKstewAllDay ; RobstenTwiSlave !:) I know. I have a lot of twitters! But please follow!:)**

**BellaPOV**

I entered the big parking lot and I fortunately found one really close to the school entrance. I took a deep breath and told myself that there was nothing to worry about. There is a 5% chance they won't eat me alive when I first step foot in the school.

"It's okay, Bella." I told myself. "Stop being a pussy."

I turned off my car and just sat there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths. I bit down on my lower lip and began playing with a piece of my hair. After a long process of prepping and thinking of all the ways they'll destroy me, I finally stepped out of the car.

Everything was going pretty well so far. I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder and made my way towards the office. As I was walking over there, I got a few cat-calls and whistles by a group of stupid boys, and I flipped them all off and told them to go fuck themselves.

However, that did bring my self esteem pretty up. I began to walk with more confidence and I suddenly, and surprisingly, began to turn some heads. Some girls looked at me with a bitchy look, so I just did my bitch face and then smiled. Kill them with kindness? Fuck that. Haha.

And some guys actually just looked at me like I was some fucking alien or something-in a good way though. I was confused, thinking that maybe something was on my face or if I had a piece of toilet paper on my foot or something. But I was clean. That made me smile.

I entered the office and it was warm and homey inside. There was this nice old lady in the front reception desk. I walked up to her and she greeted me with a friendly smile.

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?" asked the old lady, which apparently her name was Mrs. Helmsworth.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my school schedule." I told the Mrs. Helmsworth as I returned the smile.  
>"Oh, yes. What is your name, darling?"<p>

"Isabella Marie Swan." I told her. At that instant, her eyes widened like if she had just seen me turn into Dracula and was about to suck her blood.

"Oh. Ms. Swan! Yes. I have your schedule right here." said Mrs. Helmsworth as she looked in a pile of papers and handed it to me once she finally found it. "You are going to need all of your teachers signatures and bring it back here after school."

"Okay. Thank you." I said as I smiled.

"Good luck, Ms. Swan." I heard her say after I walked out.

I looked at my schedule and I saw that I had English, History, Study Hall,Calculus, Biology II, and then Music. Great. I'm so happy I don't have P.E. That is usually a place for me to embarrass myself since I had no good eye-hand coordination. The only sports I was actually some what good at was-ha. Who the fuck am I kidding? I don't know shit. But since I already took my two years in P.E ,I don't really have to take it anymore. I'm so glad I got music though.

I play many instruments: flute, saxophone, piano, and guitar. I was actually pretty good since I have nimble and quick fingers. Music is my passion. I just love it. I don't have a type of music. I love ever kind. Except rap. Like the hardcore rap. It annoys me. If it has a cool beat then okay, but if it's one of those stupid annoying kind then no. But if I had to pick a favorite, my favorite would be instrumentals and any type of rock music. It's just absolutely amazing.

I heard the bell rang and I immediately went to my first class. I seemed it would be easy to find since this school is pretty small. On my way I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Do you need any help with that?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a tall, slender boy with black straight hair and wore glasses. He was pretty nerdy. The adorable kind though. But not someone I would date.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of." I said. The boy smiled and took my paper.

"Oh. You have English. I do, too." said the boy. "I can walk you there."

"Okay. Thanks." I told him.

"I'm Eric by the way." said Eric as he stook out his hand.

"Bella." I told him as I shook his hand. He was making small talk on the way and I was trying so hard to pay attention. But he talks nerd. So it was hard to understand. I just nodded and smiled in all the right places. I was relieved when we got there.

"Well, here we are." said Eric.

We walked into the class and gave the teacher my schedule. He signed it and sat me next to this girl that was tall and wore glasses. I think her name was Angela-Rosalie's friend. She was nice and pretty quiet.

As usual, everybody stared at me like I was some sort of alien when I walked in the class. It was pretty annoying. I would think it's because I'm new, but I knew that it was actually because I'm the CP's daughter. They probably think I'm going to send the cops on their ass if they make a small mistake. Ha. That'd be fucking hilarious. I'm serious!

Time passed very quickly. First period was a drag. Although, I was lucky enough to not embarrass myself in front of everybody. Second period, which was History, was boring! I didn't really meet anyone new. Everybody was too busy eying me weirdly from a far.

_ Seriously? Are you fucking doing this right now? It's not like I'm going to stab you in the neck! Although if you do piss me off I will take it into consideration._

It's like if a have a third fucking eye, or another head growing on my shoulders. What the fuck is wrong with these people?

To make sure nothing was actually wrong, I went to the bathroom at break-which was after 2nd-and looked at myself in the mirror. I was actually pretty fine. I seriously didn't know what the fuck is wrong with these people. I'm actually really nice once you get rid of all the bitchiness, but I'm actually a sweet person.

Once break was over, I had to walk over to the library since it was Study Hall. I walked in there and handed my paper to the librarian since I didn't know what to do. She signed it and instructed me that Study Hall was a place to do homework, study, and read.

_ No shit, Sherlock. As if I didn't know already. I'm not that stupid._

I went to the book shelves and looked for a good book. When I found the book I wanted, I checked it out and went to sit down and began reading it. I was too busy thinking about other things that I didn't even read the book. Which was weird because I always read. I love to fuckin' read and I'm not reading! What the fuck is that? I'm in this town for a day and I'm already changing!

It was either that I'm changing, or it was because I felt someone look at me. I turned my head to my side and I saw this boy at the end of the table reading a book. I could've sworn that it was him that was looking at me since everybody was hiding somewhere. I'm probably just paranoid since I'm the new girl here.

When I still had that feeling, I quickly turned around and saw him look away. I knew it was him. He looked at me again and I just smiled and waved. I supposed that scared him since he stood up and went to hide behind the book shelves.

What is his problem?

I shook it off and began to read the book. When the bell rang, I saw him rush out of the room like a bat out of fucking hell. And I even saw him semi-trip on the door. I just couldn't help but laugh quietly. But when I walked out I laughed my ass off as I was walking to my next class-Calculus. Like all math classes, it was boring as freaking hell. I was literally dying of boredom in there. Of course I was the smartest one in there since everyone was busy playing with their pencils and texting, I tried my best to pay attention.

HA! Shit. Not even I can fool myself with that. I was just drawing in my notebook since I was so bored. I was so relieved when the bell rang. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Rosalie waving at me, motioning me to go over there.

I walked over to their table, trying my best to avoid the staring eyes and whispers around me.

"Hey, Bella!" said Rosalie as I sat down at the table. "How is your day so far?"

"Well, It's pretty...strange." I said as I laughed. "Everybody just stares at me like-"

"Like if you have a head growing out of you?" finished Rosalie.

"Yeah." I nodded. "How did you..?"

"I'm new, too. Remember?" said Rosalie.

"Oh. Ha. Yeah." I said. "How did you cope with it?"

"Easy. I stared at them back." said Rosalie. "But, then I met Angela and it made everything easier knowing I wasn't that alone."

"Oh. Well, I guess then it's a good thing I have my step sister here." I said as I smiled.

"Yeah." said Rosalie as she smiled. "Well, here comes Angela now."

I turned and saw Angela walking with a smile on her face.

"Whoa. I know that smile." said Rosalie as she put on a devious expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing big. I just got partnered with a very cute guy." said Angela.

"What's his name?" said Rosalie as she got very interested in the conversation.

"Ben."

"Oh! I have him for Trig." I said as I looked at her. "He's nerdy. But pretty cute. Not my type though."

"Oh. He is definitely my type." said Angela very dreamily.

"What about you, Rosalie? Who do you have your eye on." I asked Rosalie.

"Well, I don't really have my eye set on anybody right now." said Rosalie as she shrugged and picked at her food.

"What about you, Bella?" asked Angela.

"Uh, well. I don't know if I like him. But, there is one boy that I seem to not get out of my head." I said as I looked out side the window.

"Who?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, I don't know his name. I have him for study hall, and I caught him staring at me. And when I tried to be nice, he got all nervous and jittery, and he left." I said.

"Oh. That sucks." said Angela.

"He was probably trying to hide his boner he got from you." said Rosalie as she and Angela laughed.

"Yeah! 'Cause you are beautiful and gorgeous, Bella. You turn every boy here on!" said Angela with a wink.

"Ha. No. No I don't. I don't have the beauty you guys have." I said.

"Are you kidding me?" said Angela. "I'm not as half as beautiful as you are! You with your soft brown wavy hair that falls in big curls."

"Your pink full lips." said Rosalie.

"And your big brown eyes!" said Angela.

"Plus you have a great smile!" said Rosalie. "So that dude must've had a boner since you talked to him."

"He's probably in the bathroom right now trying to get rid of it!" said Angela. I started laughing. I turned my head and my mouth dropped. I instantly stopped laughing.

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Rosalie.

"Th-that's him." I said as I motioned them with my eyes towards him.

"_Him?_" asked Angela.

"Yeah. Him." I said as my mind suddenly went blank. "Who is he?"

"Oh. That's Edward Cullen. He's a hot mess." said Angela.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well, his mom died when he was younger. He went to juvie for robbing a store, but got stuck doing community service for a year and house arrest for the summer. And he got in a car accident two years ago, and spent two months in a coma. So, everybody here tries to avoid him. They said that that they would die if they were caught hanging out with him." said Angela. "I think it's kind of mean that they avoid him. I would talk to him, but he avoids socializing with people."

"You should go talk to him!" said Rosalie with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah!" agreed Angela. "Maybe he'll talk to you since he was practically drooling over you!"

"Really? When?" I asked.

"Well, in the library. And right now." said Angela with a wink.

I turned and I caught him staring at me. Except, this time, he didn't turn around. He was just staring at me, like if he was in a trance or something. But suddenly, he had this look of frustration and looked away. I was confused.

_ What the fuck just happened?_

"No. I don't think I should. He looks frustrated right now." I said as I turned away from him.

"It's okay. You can always try another time." said Angela.

Truthfully. I don't think there could possibly a next time. I feel like if I suddenly ruined it.

"Yeah. Sure." I said. But you could totally hear the skepticism in my voice. Angela gave me a small smile and Rosalie gave me a side, reassuring hug.

We were talking for the remaining time I found out that Rosalie was very into Astrology with the zodiac signs and planets. Angela was one those people who are very into the Gods and Planets.

The bell rang, and it was a big coincidence that I had them for Biology II. We both walked to class, giggling and talking. We entered to the door and I froze. Sitting in the front desk was the one and only, Edward. Rosalie and Angela noticed and told me it would be alright.

"See! The Gods have spoken!" beamed Angela. "They are giving you another chance!"

I laughed. She was actually very funny. She may be a bit of a freak, but it did make me feel better.

We walked in and they went to their seats as I went to the teacher. I handed him my note and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and saw Edward looking at me more intensely as if trying to look through me or something. And right before the teacher said something, I heard Edward give a big sigh.

"Well, Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Okay, Bella. We have one seat left. So go ahead and take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." said the teacher. I tried to hide my shocked expression as I walked over to Edward. He had his head down, looking at his hands which were on his lap. I cautiously walked over to him like if I was approaching an alien or someone dangerous. I slowly sat in the seat next to him, trying not to set him off or anything.

"Hello." I heard a quiet, yet velvet voice say. I turned my head to face Edward, who was smiling crookedly at me.

"Oh. Uh, Hi." I said as I returned a small smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" asked Edward.

"Yes. Uh, nice to meet you Edward." I said with a small smile.

"You, too, Bella." said Edward. I turned to face the teacher and I felt Edward still looking at me. I wanted to ignore it, but there was a part of me that wanted to turn to him and ask what his problem was. It won.

"What?" I quietly asked as I looked at him.

"What do you mean, Bella?" asked Edward in an innocent voice. He was amused.

"You know what I mean, Edward." I said in a harsh voice. "You have been staring at me since Study Hall and went completely rigid during Study Hall. And during lunch you looked at me like, like if I was an animal or something."

"Well, you're right. I have been staring at you way before Study Hall." said Edward. "But not because I think that you're an animal, but because I was frustrated."

Frustrated? Sexually Frustrated, maybe? Maybe Rosalie and Angela were right? Did he get a boner? I tried to not laugh at this thought.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if I told you why. You wouldn't believe me." said Edward as he gave a small laugh and looked down at his hands.

"Try me." I said. Edward looked up at me and smiled crookedly.

"Maybe some other time." said Edward. "Maybe over dinner?"

I just sat there looking stupidly shocked. Edward looked at me and gave a small laugh.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked." said Edward as he looked down at his lap.

"No. No. I accept your invitation." I said as I smiled. He looked up at me and smiled. For the first time, I felt happy. And hopeful. Just like Angela had said: The Gods have spoken.

The bell rang and it seemed Edward and I had Music class together as well. He offered to walk with me and I accepted. Only after I saw Angela and Rosalie motioning me like crazy to accept. We were walking to music class and on our way there, people were staring at us like crazy.

Angela was right. This is social suicide. But, I don't really care. He's pretty nice and I think we are going out on a date? I'm not really sure.

We walked in and I walked towards the teacher to hand her my schedule. She signed it and I went to go sit next to Edward since he had already saved me a seat next to him. The teacher began the class and like every teacher, she put me on the spot.

"So, Miss. Swan." she said. "What musical talents do you have?"

"Um, well, I play multiple instruments. Um, I play guitar, flute, saxophone and a bit of piano." I said.

"Oh. Good! We have been wanting a guitar player for a long time!" said the teacher. "And you have saved us!"

I smiled as the whole class clapped in agreement. Wow. This is fucking amazing. I'm the only guitar player here. That means I probably won't have to compete with another guitarist for the part like I did at my old school.

"You and Mr. Cullen are our only individualist. He's our pianist and you're our guitarist. This is wonderful. Just wonderful." said the teacher. She then went off into her office and the rest of us just stayed in here fiddling on the instruments.

I just didn't do anything since I was too embarrassed to play. I just stayed in my seat. Then, I heard the most beautiful piano sound ever. I looked around the room and I followed the sound into this small room.

I opened the door and slipped inside. I saw Edward sitting at the piano. He looked so into it. I felt my eyes tear up by how beautiful it sounded. The music just flowed around the room and around me. When he finished playing, I felt myself feeling so emotional.

"That was beautiful." I said. He got up and turned around.

"Oh, um, I didn't know you were there." said Edward.

"Yeah, uh. Sorry. I, uh, heard you playing and I had to, um, see who was playing." I said, shyly.

"No. No. It's, uh, It's okay." said Edward as he slowly walked to me.

"Um, what piece was that?" I asked.

"Oh, uh. I actually made that up." said Edward as he smiled shyly.

"Oh. Really? That was beautiful." I said. He smiled and looked down at his feet.

"Thanks." said Edward.

"You're welcome." I told him. We stood there in awkward silence, but then Edward began to play other stuff for me. He was really talented.

"Is this all you play?" I asked.

"Um, I actually play guitar also." said Edward.

"Then, why didn't you tell him that you also play guitar?" I asked.

"Well, because I most experienced in piano. I just dabble on guitar." said Edward.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Well.." said Edward hesitantly.

"How long, Edward?" I asked again.

"Um, piano since I was 4 and guitar for three years." said Edward softly.

"Ha. Wow. Dabble? What a bunch of bullshit." I told him.

"Hmm? Innocent Isabella Swan curses?" said Edward, amused.

"Ha. Shut up. I'm not all nice and fairy dust and all that shit. I'm more than that." I said. Edward laughed. I think he finds my cursing funny. That bitch. Ha.

The bell rang and we walked out of the room.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Edward." I said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?" asked Edward.

"Well, we have to go home. So it technically is goodbye." I told him.

"No. It's actually a 'see you tomorrow'. If you say goodbye it sounds like...for a long time." said Edward.

"Um..okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"See ya." said Edward. I got into my car and out of my rear view mirror I saw him hesitantly sitting in his car. I drove out of the parking lot and made my way home. As I was driving, I saw a short, slender, pixie like person walking on the side of the road wearing a gray and black husky hat carrying a bag and two suit cases. As I made my way closer to the person, I noticed that it was a girl. I rolled down my window and called out to the girl.

"Hey! Need a ride?" I asked. She turned to look at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." she piped in a sweet voice. She got in the passenger seat and set her woven bag that was full of feathers on her lap.

"No problem. Where to?" I asked.

"Um, well, I'm visiting my uncle and I don't know what it looks like. But, this is the address." said the girl. She handed me a paper and I read it. I was shocked and surprised. It was my address.

"Um, who is your uncle?" I asked.

"Um, his name is Charlie. My father sent me because I wanted to know who my Uncle was." said the girl. "Charlie doesn't know that I exist."

"Does Charlie know you're going to his house?" I asked.

"Um. Nope. This is supposed to be a 'Big Surprise' as my dad said." she said.

"Oh. Did he also tell you he has two daughters?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Two? I thought he only had one?" said the girl, confused. "Oh. By the way. I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella." I said.

"B-Bella? As in Isabella?" asked Alice.

"Yes."

"Holy crap! You're my cousin!" exclaimed Alice. I laughed.

"Yeah. And you also have another cousin. My step sister Rosalie." I said.

"Wow. Even better!" said Alice.

"So, Alice. How long are you going to be staying?" I asked as I parked my car beside the cruiser.

"Um. I don't know. It depends if I like it here. I brought enough clothes for almost a year." said Alice.

"Oh. Cool." I said. We got down and I got my keys out of my bag. I unlocked the door and walked in quietly.

"Hey, Dad?" I said.

"Yeah, Bells?" said Charlie.

"I, uh, have a surprise for you." I told Charlie.

"What?" said Charlie as he got up from his chair.

"Ta-DA." I said with a fake smile and as I pulled Alice next to me. Charlie was confused, for he didn't know what was happening.

"Who-who's that?" asked Charlie.

"Uh, well, this is your niece dad." I told Charlie as I shrugged. He was taken aback from that statement. I would be confused to if my niece came to my house unexpectedly.

"My...niece?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah! Your brother's daughter." said Alice with a smile big enough to eat her face.

"My brother?" said Charlie.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Charlie." I said.

"Well, I haven't talked to my brother in years." said Charlie.

"Yeah, well, I really wanted to meet you so I packed my stuff, got on a plane, and, well, here I am!" said Alice.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you Alice."said Charlie. "I'm sorry I don't have another bed. If I would've known you were coming I would have bought an inflatable mattress." said Charlie.

"Oh. Well, that's okay! I can sleep on the couch. I'm used to it since...well, you don't need to know the rest. But, I am totally okay with sleeping on the couch." said Alice.

"No. I don't feel comfortable with letting you sleep on the couch." said Charlie.

"Wait, dad. I think I have an extra spare mattress under my bed, remember?" I told Charlie.

"Oh! Yeah. I remember." said Charlie in an unconvincing voice. He's not that much of a good liar. I got that from him. However, I lie much better than he does.

"Let's go, Alice." I said. "I'll show you to our room."

I grabbed Alice's hand and took her upstairs. We walked in my room and Alice had an expression like if this was her first time ever seeing a room.

"Wow. This room is big." said Alice. I laughed. This room was not that big.

"Really? I always thought this room was pretty small." I said.

"Well, this is bigger than my old room." whispered Alice to herself. I heard the front door downstairs and knew Rosalie was home.

"Oh. That must be my step sister, Rosalie." I told Alice.

"Oh my god, Bella. Today was very interesting, don't you think." said Rosalie as she walked in and closed the door. She still hadn't seen Alice standing next to me.

"You have no idea." I said. "Rosalie, meet Alice. Alice, this is Rosalie."

Rosalie looked at Alice and smiled.

"Hello, Alice." said Rosalie as she shook Alice's hand.

"Hey, Rosalie." said Alice.

"Alice is our cousin. She's the daughter of Charlie's brother apparently." I told Rosalie.  
>"Oh, really? Charlie has a brother?" asked Rosalie.<p>

"Apparently." I said as I laughed.

"Well, this is great!" said Rosalie. "You guys know what tomorrow is?"

"Um, Friday?" said Alice.

"Not any Friday! It is Friday the 13th." said Rosalie with a wink.

"Oh. Yeah." I said.

"Don't sound so too excited." said Rosalie sarcastically.

"Well, I don't get the big deal of that day. People just say that it's a bad luck day and shit. But I really don't believe in that." I said.

"Well, where I come from, on Friday the 13th they used to have a certain ceremony where they sacrificed the baddest person there. Everybody lived in fear when that day came. But they eventually stopped doing it. Now, all we do is just go to every door and smear lamb blood in the shape of a cross." said Alice.

"You guys kill the lambs?" asked Rosalie in a sad voice.

"Oh, no. We buy the meat and use the blood." said Alice. Alice is a little strange if you haven't already noticed. Rosalie and I stood there with nothing to say.

"Okay. So, what's the big deal with tomorrow, Rosalie?" I finally said after a few moments of silent.

"Well, there is this rock/pop club in Port Angeles called Eclipse. And they are having a theme called 'Karma Masquerade'. And we should all go! Angela and I decided to go, and it will be even more fun if you two go!" said Rosalie with an excited smile.

"Well, I'm down to go!" said Alice.

"Yay! What about you, Bella?" asked Rosalie. I never really did go out. But it does sound interesting. I am a pretty good dancer after all. And I do need a night out. I've been pretty pissy since my mom started acting like a bitch. And I need something to take my mind off things.

"Okay. I'm in!." I said as I smiled.

"Yes!" said Rosalie. We all then began to talk about it. We were all going to go to Port Angeles and buy new dresses for tomorrow. We all decided to drive in Rosalie's car since it was much faster...and better.

We got to Port Angeles and went to this store called "Punk Party Store". We weren't really the girly type so we went to a store that fit our personalities.

Alice had found a pretty black and green dress. The top half is black with a green V shaped pattern. The bottom half was green, and it was picked up on the sides and in the middle, making it look poofy. It was very pretty. Alice also got a black mask that only covered her eyes and with black and green feathers coming off the left side.

Rosalie got a simple but pretty black dress. It looked like a mini dress, but with a long transparent cloth over it. It was very goth but pretty. Also, she got a black mask that covered her left eye and her nose.

As for me, I also got myself a black and brownish dress. The top was a brown black sort of color and at the waist was a black ribbon. Then the first layer was the brown/black color, and then next was a black transparent layer, and then another of the brown/black color, and the last layer was the black transparent cloth. And the straps were black and transparent. It was very pretty, and in my price range, so I got it. And I got a mask that was similar to Phantom of the Opera, except in black.

"Oh, we are so ready for tomorrow." said Rosalie. And she was right. We were.

"We are so going to make so many fucking heads turn, that girls will cry of jealousy!" said Alice. Rosalie and I stood there with shocked expressions as we looked at Alice. "What?"

"Alice! You swore! I didn't think you did!" I said.

"This is fucking amazing!" said Rosalie as she laughed.

"I'm not a fucking little innocent girl. I do risky shit. Besides, you just met me. How could you assume that fast that I didn't swear?" said Alice as her eyes raised up. Girl had a point.

"Well, 'cause you came off as a virgin minded sweet girl. So, I thought that you were...not like us." I said as I laughed. Alice rolled her eyes and we all walked to the car.

We arrived home and walked through the doors giggling and fangirling over movies and actors. This is new for me. I never met anybody who has so much in common with me. And it makes me happy. All of this has taken my mind off things.

Charlie was laying on the couch watching the game. He sat up and looked surprised and somewhat amused that we were getting along. But was surprised at our shopping bags.

"Whoa. How much did you buy?" asked Charlie.

"Dad, we only got a dress, a pair of shoes, and a mask. Not much." I said as I shrugged. But a dress, shoes,and a mask must be a lot for Charlie since he's so cheap. We dropped our bags in our room and went down to the kitchen to raid our fridge. We all just got a carton of Chocolate ice cream, three spoons and went back up to our room.

We sat on the floor in our pj's and began to eat our ice cream and talk. While Rosalie was talking, I noticed that Alice was staring at me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked as I laughed.

"Nothing. It's just that you remind me of someone, but I can't remember her name." said Alice.

"Well, is she famous? Or someone from your home town?" asked Rosalie.

"No. She's famous." said Alice."Do you know that one chick that comes out in that one movie Adventureland?"

"Oh! Yeah! I love that movie! Ryan Reynolds is so mother fuckin' sexy." said Rosalie as she took a mouthful of ice cream.

"Well, you know that one chick that got to make out and have sex with him?" asked Alice.

"Oh, yeah! Um, Kirsten? Christina? Kristy?" said Rosalie as she tried to remember her name.

"Kristen! Her name is Kristen Stewart." I said.

"Yeah! Her! You remind me of her!" said Alice.

"Bitch, don't play with me like that. Kristen Stewart is beyond beautiful. There are no words to describe that beautiful woman." I said.

"But it's true! You totally resemble her!" said Alice.

"I got to agree with Alice on this. You guys could be twins. Except you have chocolate brown eyes and wavy brown hair. And she has-"

"Beautiful green eyes and long, luscious, black hair?" I said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Well, when you put it that way." said Rosalie.

"No one can be compared to her. Seriously. Kristen Stewart is one of a kind." I said.

We all laughed and fangirled until we finished the carton of ice cream.

"So. Alice. Are you going to enroll in Forks High School tomorrow?" I asked as we all got in our covers.

"Nope." said Alice.

"Why not?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, I graduated last year." said Alice.

"What? Really? You're older than us?" I asked, shocked.

"I guess. I turned 18 in June." said Alice.

"Wow! You are so lucky!" said Rosalie. "I wish I graduated already. I hate school."

"Yeah. School can go burn and die." I said.

"Well, it went quick for me. I just didn't dwell on the months and days. You guys should try it." said Alice as we all laughed.

We all said goodnight to each other and turned off all the lights.

Tomorrow was going to be so amazing! It's hard to even hold back my excitement. Also, I was going to see Edward tomorrow.

Holy mother fucking shit...

** A/N: Oh my god! I'm excited for the club! I wish I was going :\ haha if only...:P Anyways...I know I mentioned Kristen Stewart in this chapter...but I just had to! It was tempting! Haha. Please REVIEW!:) I love you all!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything! I'm just playing around with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters.**

** Hey guys! I worked on this chapter ALL day just for you guys! Especially since tomorrow I have to go back to school. So, it will be a while until I get the next chapter. But I'll try to get it done soon! I just want to thank all of you who read my story and review! I love you guys! And I'd appreciate it if you told other people about it!:) Thanks!:) **

** Oh! And also, if you want to check out the girls' dresses, then go to my profile and check them out! I posted Rosalie's, Alice's, and Bella's dresses! I'm going to let you imagine Angela's!;)**

** Please ****REVIEW****!:) **

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm...and Alice's snoring. I sat up and saw that Rosalie was still asleep.

I slowly walked out of the room like a ninja and sneaked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes. I changed into red skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and red converse. I towel dried my hair and walked back into my room to wake up Rosalie.

I walked up to Rosalie's bed and shook her slightly.

"Rosalie." I whispered.

"I'm up!" said Rosalie as she immediately sat up. She looked hilarious. Her hair was big and poofy, and her eyes were still slightly closed.

Rosalie quickly got ready and we went down stairs to eat breakfast. Alice came down stairs with poofy eyes and tangled hair.

"Morning." said Alice as she yawned.

"Morning." Rosalie and I said.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as I took a spoonful of cereal.

"The best! I haven't slept that well in forever." said Alice as she sat down and rested her head on her arms.

"Really? Hmm. Well, sorry we can't stay and chat, but we have to get on our way to school. Boring, dreadful, deadly school." said Rosalie as she groaned.

"Okay. Bye." said Alice as she raised a weak hand and waved.

"Bye." I said as Rosalie and I walked out the door. I felt really bad leaving Alice at home by herself. I mean, my house is not all that exciting.

"Do you want to car pool?" asked Rosalie.

"Um, yeah sure." I said as we got into her BMW. I loved this car. It was so amazing. I bet Rosalie was very rich before. Wow, she got a down grade when she moved in with us. But, she doesn't look miserable. She could be very good at hiding it, maybe?

"Hey, Rosalie." I said as I bit down on my lower lip."I don't know if this is offensive to ask, but were you rich before you moved in with us?"

"No, that's not offensive. But, yeah. You can kind of say that."said Rosalie as she gave a small smile.

"Does it suck not being able to have that life anymore?" I asked.

"Well, I love it here. Sure, I miss my old home...but I miss my mom more. But you guys are so amazing, so I don't have a problem with living like this. I actually kind of like it. It's...homey." said Rosalie as she smiled.

"I'm really sorry about your mom." I told Rosalie in a whisper. Rosalie smiled.

"Thanks. But, she's in a much better place now. She was a great woman." said Rosalie. I nodded my head. We then started a different conversation as we went to pick up Angela.

"Oh my fucking God!" said Angela as she got in the car. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Fuck yeah we are!" said Rosalie.

"Are you going,too, Bella?" asked Angela with a smile.

"Fuck yeah! Like I'm going to miss and awesome opportunity like that!" I said

"Yeah. Oh, and our cousin Alice is going to be coming with us!" said Rosalie with excitement.

"You guys have a cousin and didn't tell me?" said Angela with a shocked expression.

"We just found out yesterday!" said Rosalie.

"Oh, really? Hmmm. Why isn't she here then?" asked Angela.

"She graduated last year." I said.

"That lucky bitch." said Angela. We all laughed.

"That's what we said!" I said as I laughed.

We arrived to school and me being a fucking stalker, I looked around for Edward's car. I still remember it was a dark silver Volvo. He was interesting. I couldn't help having a certain interest in him. Angela said he doesn't let people in, but that is what makes him a challenge. And I love challenges.

I didn't see his car and I could help feel disappointed.

We heard the bell ring and we went to our classes. I was lucky enough to have Angela in 2 of my classes though.

We walked in and we sat down next to each other. The class had started and we weren't even paying attention. We were just passing notes to each other, talking about tonight and shit. We were all excited. She had told me that there was going to be cute guys and stuff, but I didn't really care. For some reason, I couldn't take my mind off Edward.

The bell rang and I went off to History. I was so bored that I was literally falling asleep. I was so happy to get the fuck out of that class. I seriously fled like a bat out of hell. It was break and I went to my locker. I put away my books and got my Calculus book. I walked around for a while until the bell rang.

I was actually happy that people weren't looking at me that much anymore.

I walked to my next class, which was held at the Library. I walked inside and sat where I sat yesterday. I looked around to see if I spotted Edward. I didn't see him at all. I then thought that he might be hiding behind the shelves or something.

I sat there and began to read my book. I tried to concentrate as I read, but as the class was close to ending, it bothered me that I didn't see Edward at all. Did he ditch this class? Or is he just not here? He didn't tell me anything yesterday. I think he would've told me that he wasn't coming today or something.

The bell rang and I walked slowly to Calculus. Fuck Calculus. I don't give _two fucks _if I arrive late. Calculus can go fuck itself.

I arrived to class and as soon as I entered, the late bell rang. Luckily, the teacher was too busy on his computer. I looked up at the board and it said that we were going to work on a worksheet or something.

Someone passed out that worksheets and stared at me when she gave me mine. I was fucking creeped out. I thought this staring shit was over. But I guess not.

I looked down at my work sheet and seriously felt like shooting myself. What the fuck is all of this? I don't know this shit!

I looked at everyone, and as usual, they were either passing notes, listening to music, or texting. Why deny the crowd when you can join it?

I took out my ipod and began listening to it while I drew on a piece of paper.

Really? Fucking shit. The first song had to be a song that reminded me of Edward. What the fuck is this shit? Is the universe trying to tell me something? 'Cause I don't know why everything is reminding me of him.

I began to change the song until I found one that didn't remind me of him. I tried putting some screamo and shit, but they all had either a line or a word that reminded me of him. So I just began to listen to instrumental music. It had calmed me and they were the only songs that didn't remind me of Edward.

The bell rang and I fucking ran out of there. I went to sit with Rosalie and Angela.

"Hey! Bella! We were just talking about how after school we are going back to my house to pick up my stuff, and then we are going back to your house to get ready."said Angela.

"Oh. Okay. That's cool." I said with a small smile.

"What's wrong, Bella?" asked Rosalie.

"Nothing." I said as I sat down.

"Bella, I know there is something wrong with you." said Rosalie. I couldn't tell them it was because Edward wasn't here.

"Nothing. It's just that today has been so boring and such a drag." I told them. It wasn't a lie. Today was actually a drag.

"Didn't Edward keep you company?" said Rosalie with a wink.

"He's not here." said Angela. We turned to look at her.

"How do you know?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, I know that is one of the reasons Bella's day is boring. He's not here to keep her busy. And also he wasn't here for second period." said Angela.

"Why do you assume that that is one of the reason's today is boring?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Bella. I know that because even if he said a word to you, or if you just saw him, today would be much better." said Angela. "Am I right?"

I stayed quiet, but nodded slightly. I can't believe that she is right. He would've made my day more interesting. Angela sat there with a smug look on her face. I laughed because this is the second time she has been right.

"Okay. So, we seriously have to make today the night of our lives." said Rosalie.

"Yeah. Make the unlucky Friday the 13th the best fucking night of our lives! Change it's role from unlucky to LUCKY!" said Angela, enthusiastically. I laughed.

"We are going to turn heads tonight!" I said. We all laughed and began to attract attention with all our laughing. But we didn't give a _fuck_.

The bell rang and we all walked to Biology, laughing like fucking retards. Fuck it. Thug life. Haha.

I sat down at my lonely desk, and wondered where the fuck this bitch could be.

The class was boring as usual. And the three of us were texting each other.

There was a close call when we almost got caught using our phones. Except the teacher wasn't looking at us, but the people behind me were so unlucky. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. Except I actually liked it. It was such a rush! Rosalie, Angela, and I were smiling like retards, thanking that we didn't get caught.

Biology went fast and soon enough, the bell rang. We all walked out of class and began laughing in relief.

"That was so fucking close!" said Angela.

"I know! I though he was going to tell me something!" I said as I laughed.

"But luckily we got saved." said Rosalie.

"Yeah. I feel really bad for the people who got caught, though." I said.

"Yeah. That sucks." said Angela. We said goodbye and went to our classes. I arrived to band and hoped for a miracle to see Edward there. But he wasn't there.

The teacher, Mrs. Gutierrez, was in her office. So I decided to go to the room Edward and I were in yesterday.

I walked in and sat down on the stool. I then began to fiddle on the keys a little. Trying to remember what Edward was playing. I watched his hands yesterday as he played, and I only remembered part of it.

I began to play the part that I remembered and I saw the door open. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair standing by the door.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I heard you playing and thought you were Edward." said the girl.

"No. It's just me." I said as I turned back to the piano.

"Where is Edward?" asked the girl.

"I don't know. He's not here I guess." I told the girl. Why the fuck is this bitch asking for Edward?

"Do you know his number?" asked the girl. "Have you seen him today? Did he leave early?"

"No! I don't. Okay?" I told the girl. I felt a little bad for being sort of mean to her. But she was asking so many questions.

"Okay." said the girl as she closed the door. Fuck. Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?

I continued playing and then made my own song. It sort of reminded me of Edward. His mysteriousness and his velvet voice.

I still couldn't help wonder where Edward could be. He told me he would see me today, but he never showed up.

I'll still see him on Monday. I hope.

The piano reminds me of the one I used to have back home.

When my mom had divorced Charlie, she took the piano we had in the living room. I used to love playing on that piano. I started playing piano from when I was 5. My mom divorced Charlie when I was just 9 years old.

Charlie had bought me that piano at a yard sale and fixed it for me. I thought we were taking it because it was mine.

Every time I played on it, all my worries and stress went away. It was like if I was in my own world where no one could bother me. It was my world where I could be myself and not what my mom wanted me to be.

Charlie was always the supportive parent.

He always saw me listening to instrumentals and rock music. And he liked that. But my mother didn't. She thought that that was going to make me a weirdo.

That's when Charlie bought me the piano. I was so happy, and my dad taught me the notes. He played a little back in the day, so he taught me the basics. My mom wasn't that thrilled. But she didn't oppose.

That's when four years later, my mom left Charlie. She took me and the piano. So I thought she was being supportive. But I was wrong.

That bitch sold it to buy a crappy house that only had one room. So I was forced to sleep on the couch while Renee slept in the other room.

That's why I was so happy that there were times when I could stay with Charlie. I stopped visiting after three years, but that was only because I didn't have money to buy my ticket.

And two years after we moved to Jacksonville, Renee met Phil. And of course, they got married a year after. And all the money my mom had saved for my tickets, she wasted it on buying a new house. Selfish bitch.

Why couldn't Phil buy her the house? He was a professional baseball player. He's supposed to be loaded with money, right? But I don't blame him for anything. Because it's all my mom's fault. The only reason she took me with her was for the child support and shit. But now that I'm going to turn 18, I have no use for her. So she sent me with Charlie.

But I am so FUCKING happy that she did. Because Charlie is a better parent.

The bell rang and I closed the lid on the piano.

I walked out of the band room and made my way to my locker. I put my books away and felt a huge smile on my face.

CLUB NIGHT! WHOOP WHOOP!

I ran to Rosalie's car and saw them sitting in the seats. They were as excited as I was!

"Are you ready, Bella?" asked Angela.

"Am I ready? Fuck yeah!" I said as I jumped in the back seat. We drove off to Angela's house and she quickly got off. She came back in a hurry and jumped in the car.

"Let's go!" Angela said as she pointed to the road.

We arrived at my house and we all excitedly ran into the house. We saw Alice sitting on the couch

"Are you ready, Alice?" I screamed out. Alice jumped up.

"Holy shit! You guys scared me!" Alice squeaked out. We all laughed. "But, yes! I am fucking ready!"

"Oh, by the way. Angela this is Alice. Alice, this is Angela." I said.

They shook hands and began to talk. They were getting along fine. They had a lot in common since they were both freaks. I say that with love!

We went up stairs and we all took turns taking a shower. I was the last one to take a shower and the longest one in the bathroom.

I was putting on my black transparent leggings that had a rose pattern, and my black bra. I towel dried my hair and I put my silk robe on that I brought from home.

I walked in the room and saw all the girls in robes that Rosalie let them borrow sitting on the ground as the put on make up.

I laughed as I walked in.

I joined them on the floor and began to apply my own make up. I did a dark smokey eye to intensify my eye shape and color, and applied a light lip gloss. When my hair was dry, I began to make big curls using my straightener.

Rosalie had straightened her hair; Angela curled hers; and Alice did a bit of both since she flipped inwards and outwards.

We all began to put on our dresses and our shoes.

When we were all ready, we all looked at ourselves in amazement.

"If anybody at school ever saw me like this, they would finally shut the fuck up." Angela said as she laughed. Angela was wearing a short blue and black dress. The top was a dark blue with a ribbon tied at her waist and the bottom flowed with a black satin layers. She wore blue sparkly high heels and a mask that was like Alice's except it was blue with black. She looked very pretty.

When we were all ready, we checked the time. It was 7:10pm.

"We should leave now." said Rosalie.

"Yeah. We should." I said. We walked down stairs and saw Charlie sitting in his chair.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Charlie as he got up.

"Well, we are going to a club." I told Charlie.

"Really?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, dad. Since today is Friday the 13th, they are throwing this big themed party." I told him.

"Oh. Okay. Drive safe and follow the speed limits." said Charlie.

"We will." said Rosalie as she smiled. Charlie laughed. The girls said goodbye to Charlie and I was the last one.

"Hey, Bells." said Charlie. I turned around.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"Here. Keep this with you, yeah?" said Charlie as he handed me a can of pepper spray.

"Yeah. Sure, Dad." I said as I took the can and put it in my bag.

"Be careful, Bells." said Charlie as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Always am." I told him with a smile. "Bye, Dad."

I walked out the door and rushed to the car. I got in and we were all smiling like fucking idiots. I saw Charlie wave at us as we drove off.

"Guys. I am so freaking excited!" said Angela as she jumped in her seat.

"So am I!" said Alice as she had a smile wide enough to eat her face.

We arrived to the club 'Eclipse' and the music was blaring! They were playing "I love my sex" by Benni Benassi. There were people hanging out side swaying to the music. They were all dressed weird yet appropriate to the theme. Some had masks on and others just painted their face.

We parked the car and got off. We walked to the entrance and the guys began whistling and shit. We just laughed and walked in the club.

"What did I say? We are turning heads!" I said as I laughed. "Get used to it bitches. 'Cause tonight is about us!"

We all laughed and went to the bar section of the club. We weren't 18 yet but I hoped they would make an exception.

We sat on the stools and faced the dance floor.

"Well, I'm not going to drink." Rosalie said loudly. "Come dance with me, Angela!"

Rosalie took Angela by the hand and they began to jump up and down as the song 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down came on.

Alice and I each asked for a bottle of Green Apple flavored Smirnoff.

"I need to see some ID." said the blonde guy. Alice gave him her ID.

"My cousin is turning 18 in 3 weeks." said Alice as she handed him my ID. "Do you think you can make an exception?" Alice was looking up at him and fluttering her eyelashes. Fuck! This bitch knows how to work her magic. I was a bet skeptical at first, but then...

"Okay. But only if you save a dance for me." said the guy as he winked at Alice.

"Okay." said Alice.

"I'm Jasper." said the guy as he handed us each a bottle.

"Alice." said Alice as she took hers.

I turned around and let them have their privacy. I finished the bottle and left it next to Alice's. I then went to join Rosalie and Angela. We all began to dance and head bang as a hardcore song came on.

I then had that feeling. That one feeling I began to get ever since I came here. I turned my head and saw a guy looking at me. He was also wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask just like me.

The song suddenly changed to a slow rock song. He made his way over to me. In my mind it seemed slow.

"Care to dance?" asked the boy as he held out his hand. I nodded.

"Sure." I said as I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me close and we began to sway. I looked down and felt him looking at me. When I looked up, I looked right into his eyes. There was something about his eyes that reminded me of someone.

He spun me slowly and then pulled me closer than before. I was laughing at how he began to dance very weird.

I put my head on his shoulder and then he spun me again. It was nice.

The song ended and Rosalie and Angela were calling me.

"Sorry. I have to go." I told him."Thanks for the dance."

"No problem." said the boy as he smiled and winked at me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed and walked away with a dorky smile. I then remembered I didn't ask him his name. I turned around and he was gone. I looked around and I didn't see him.

_ Where did he go? _

"Bella!" said Rosalie as she approached me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"That guy over there wants to talk to you!" exclaimed Rosalie. I turned to look in hopes of seeing my mystery guy. Unfortunately, it was just another guy.

"Oh." I said.

"Go talk to him!" said Rosalie as she gave me a small shove.

I walked towards the guy and he winked at me. I wasn't really interested in him. I was actually disgusted. Sure he was cute, but there was something about him that made me want to stay away from him.

"Hey there." said the guy.

"Um, hi." I told him.

"My name is Riley." said Riley.

"Bella." I said.

"I saw you dancing earlier. Thought you were really good." said Riley as he licked his lips. I felt thoroughly repulsed. I wanted to throw up.

"Thanks." I said as I swallowed the barf that I felt was coming up.

"No need to be nervous, baby." said Riley. "I don't bite."

"Oh. Okay." I said. I was so not interested. It was disgusting just to be in his presence.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Riley. I then listened to the song that was playing. It was a slow pop song. I was _sooo _not going to dance with this bitch.

"Look. I'm flattered. But no thanks. I'm not interested." I said. I walked away, leaving him shocked. I went outside and then heard someone.

"Hey!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and felt a fist ram into the left side of my face.

"What the fuck!" I said as I looked into the angry face of Riley.

"Nobody ever ignores me!" said Riley as he grabbed my arm.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" I said as I let go of his grasp. "You don't fuckin' own me! So get the _fuck _out of my way."

"Listen to me you bitch!" Riley spat at me.

"I don't have to listen to you! You don't fucking own me! Now get the fuck out of my way!" I said as I shoved him. "I don't have to fucking listen to you! Get the fuck out of my way!"

I reached in my bag for the pepper spray, but Riley knocked my bag down. He then slapped me and grabbed me by both arms.

"Look, you bitch! You listen to me! Nobody ever ignores me! So I don't know what the fuck your problem is but you're going to fuckin listen to me!" said Riley.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed. Then, I suddenly realized I was on the floor. I felt a pain on the right side of my head. I opened my eyes and saw my mystery boy kicking Riley's ass! I closed my eyes and then felt two pairs of arms carry me. I opened my eyes and saw the boy carry me.

"Where are we going?" I muttered.

"To a hospital." said the velvet voice.

"But I'm okay." I muttered back. I felt him laugh.

"Sure you are." said the voice.

"Did you kick his ass?" I sighed.

"Yes. Yes I did." he said. I smiled.

"Good." I said. "Bitch deserves it."

He laughed and then he sat me down in what seemed his car. I passed out for a little while and woke up when I felt him carry me again.

"Where are we?" I asked in a whisper.

"At a hospital."

"But I said I was fine." I argued. He laughed.

"You're so stubborn." said the boy.

"Shut up." I said as I sighed.

"What seems to be the problem?" I heard another male voice say.

"Long story short. She hit her head on the ground." said the boy.

"Okay. Well, we need to lie her down and maybe put a few stitches. We'll probably need her to stay over night for observation." said the voice, which was probably the doctor.

"Okay. Which room?" asked the boy.

"Room 37." said the doctor.

"Okay." said the boy. I then passed out again for a while.

When I woke up, I felt an excruciating pain in my head. I felt the bandages on my head.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"You're at the hospital." said a voice. I turned to look at the boy sitting at the chair besides my bed.

"Oh." I said as I sat up. "What happened today?"

"Riley hit you too hard. You fell and hit your head on the concrete." said the voice.

"Oh. Yeah." I said as the memory went through my brain. "Stupid son of a bitch."

The boy laughed.

"You had me worried, Bella." said the boy.

"How do you know my name?" I asked as the boy walked up to me. I looked into his eyes as he got closer. They were a beautiful emerald green, and they smiled as if trying to tell me something. I recognize those eyes. I've seen them many times before.

"Edward?" I asked. He took off his mask and my suspicions were correct.

"Yeah. It's me." said Edward as he set the mask on the chair.

"What are you doing at the club?" I asked. "Did you follow me?"

"Nope. My brother Emmett actually made me go." said Edward. "Running into you was just a coincidence."

"Oh." I said as I rubbed my head.

"A good one." said Edward as he crookedly smiled. The light was dancing in his eyes as he looked at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down to hide my red face.

"Yeah." I said. "Why weren't you at school today?"

He sighed.

"Some problems." said Edward. "I probably won't come back for a few days."

My eyes widened.

"What? Why? Wh-what are you...wh-why aren't you going to come back?" I asked.

"Calm down, Bella." said Edward. "It's only for a few days."

"B-but why?" I asked.

"Um...complications." said Edward.

"So, I won't see you for a while?" I asked. He smiled.

"I said I wasn't going to school, not that I wasn't going to see you." said Edward as he winked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We still have to go on that date remember?" said Edward as he smiled. I then remembered that we were supposed to talk over dinner or something. I smiled and nodded.

"I remember." I said.

"This is not going to stop me from seeing you, Bella." whispered Edward. "I won't let it."

I looked at him curiously.

What did he mean?

"I'll be back later, Bella." said Edward. "I have to do something."

"Okay."I said as I nodded. "Bye."

"See you later." said Edward. Then, he bent down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm lips press on me forehead. I saw him walk out the door and I sighed.

It's weird how just seeing Edward can make anything better.

My day started out boring and dead with out him. I was in danger, and he came to the rescue. Edward Mason Cullen. My hero. My hero came to the rescue when I couldn't defend myself. When tough yet fragile Bella was an inch from getting beaten to death, he came to my rescue.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Angela, Rosalie, and Alice rush through the door.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" asked Alice.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'm fine." I told them.

"I am so sorry, Bella!" said Rosalie as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Don't be! It's not your fault, Rose." I said with a small smile.

"No! It is! If it wasn't for me setting you up with that vile bitch, you wouldn't be here!" said Rosalie.

"It's okay! You didn't know he was going to do that! It's okay. Besides. My hero came to rescue me." I said as I smiled.

"Who?" asked Alice.

"Edward." I said. "He took that douche bag off of me and kicked his ass."

"I'm very happy for you, Bella. I really am. And I hate to ruin it."said Angela with a worried face. "But something bad has happened."

"What?" I asked.

"Ugh! I can't believe this." muttered Angela.

"Angela. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella." said Angela. "She's back."

"What? Wh-who's back?" I asked confused.

"_She's _back." said Angela.

"Who? Ange?" I asked again.

"Tanya. Tanya's back. Edward's ex girlfriend is back." said Angela. "Tanya's back."

I stood there with my mouth open.

_ Fucking shit..._

** A/N: OH SHIT! What do you think is going to happen now? Even I'm excited to see what's going to happen next! And I'm the one writing it!:o Please REVIEW!:) Why don't you guys suggest what you want to see on chapter 4!:) Especially now that Tanya's back! That bitch is back -_- I'm so pissed...haha so yeah! Review!:) Love you all!:) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm just playing with SM characters. If I did own it, then I would probably be having a threesome with Rob and Kristen;P haha**

** Anyways...I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:)**

** I tried updating faster, but school kept getting in the way...stupid school.**

** Anyways...I love you all!:) **

**BellaPOV**

I stared into the shocked faces around me. I myself was blankly shocked. I was speechless.

I knew Edward had to have girlfriends in the past, but I still couldn't shake away the fact that one of Edward's ex girlfriend is back.

I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I can't be jealous. I mean, Edward and I aren't together or anything. I barely know the guy. But I know that there is a tiny feeling inside me that wants to be with Edward.

"Uh, but why do I need to be worried?" I asked when I finally came back to life.

"Because I heard she came back for Edward." said Angela.

"So? Edward and I aren't...anything." I said as I looked away.

"But Edward likes you, Bella." said Angela. "And Tanya is dangerous. You're a threat to her."

"What? Why? I haven't done anything." I said.

"Tanya doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. She doesn't take no for an answer." said Angela with a worried expression.

"So? I don't have anything that she will want." I said as I looked at her.

"Haven't you heard anything I said, Bella? Tanya came back for Edward." said Angela. "And she can't have him...because you already do. Edward likes _you_, Bella."

I looked down at my lap. This is so not happening. If what Angela says is true. Then I'm fucking screwed. I don't want to have any problems. I already have to many and I don't need a needy ex girlfriend to give me another.

Is that what Edward meant? Does he know that she's back? Is that why he's not going to school for a few days? Is that his complication? Is that why he said 'This is not going to stop me from seeing you' ?

God. Why is this happening to me? I thought that when I came here everything was going to be fine. That I was going to be problem free.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Well, she's blonde, tall, and skinny. And sometime she has a small voice, and she always asks questions." said Angela as she rolled her eyes. She obviously doesn't like this girl.

Wait...did she said blonde and always asks questions?

"Well, Bella obviously has nothing to worry about then." said Rosalie as she gave me a small smile.

"I know who she is." I said as my eyes widened. Angela looked confused, and Rosalie's smile faded.

"What? When?" Angela asked.

"I, uh. Today in music class. I was in a small room in the back playing the piano. I was playing something that Edward had played for me the first day we met. And she came in and said that she thought that it was Edward playing. And she then began asking me all these questions like 'Where's Edward?' 'Do you know his number?' and shit. I was getting fed up so I kind of yelled at her. She then left with nothing to say." I said as I had the flashback going on in my head.

"Oh, god. I was hoping you wouldn't have run into her so early."said Angela quietly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, because she knows who you are now. And maybe, just maybe, if she hadn't seen you yet, and Edward told her he was in love with someone else, then she would've hopefully left. But if she knows who you are, and if she thinks you're no threat, then she'll stay until Edward is back in her hands." said Angela.

"Angela. How dangerous can she possibly be?" I asked.

"Bella...she won't stop for anything. If she can't have Edward...then neither would you. She won't stop until your out of the picture...until you're dead." said Angela with frightened eyes.

I was speechless. I had nothing to say.

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV<strong>

I got in my car and angrily inserted my key in the ignition. I turned it on and drove off. I was going pretty fast, but I was too angry to even care.

I can not believe she came back. I told her I never wanted to see her again.

I thought that that was going to be the last time I ever heard of her. I guess I was wrong.

Tanya.

She's going to ruin everything that I have planned.

Bella. Sweet Bella.

I just hope she hasn't heard any of this. She can't know that my ex girlfriend came back. I can't afford to lose Bella. I have yet to make her mine, and I'm not going to lose something that I don't have yet.

I drove to my house and parked my car behind a strange white car.

As I walked to my front door, I already knew what to expect.

I opened the door and my suspicions were correct.

I saw Tanya standing by couch looking at me. She makes me sick.

"What do you want?" I spat at her.

"Edward. I came to talk." said Tanya as she walked towards me.

"We have nothing to talk about." I said.

"Edward. Don't be like that. I want to talk about us." said Tanya.

"I said we have nothing to fucking talk about!" I said angrily. "Plus, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see or know anything about you."

I am so glad I couldn't read her mind. If I did, then I would just fucking kill myself.

When I woke up at the hospital after the accident, I began to experience strange things. I could suddenly hear everybody's thoughts. I thought I was going crazy.

Carlisle explained to me that that occurd because I head a nerve on the back of my brain that magnified on my sixth sense. It was pretty weird. But over the time, I got to control it. I learned that I have a choice if I want to listen to someone's thoughts or not. I have never told anybody but Carlisle and Emmett.

And I choose not to read Tanya's sick thoughts.

"Baby, don't be like this." said Tanya as she touched my face. I slapped away her hand.

"Don't call me that. And don't ever touch me." I told her as I looked at her angrily.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward?" said Tanya as she looked at me.

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me. I just don't want to have anything with you, Tanya!" I said.

"Don't say that! You're just being stupid!" screamed Tanya. I scoffed.

"I'm being stupid? I'm not the one in a house where I'm not wanted." I said.

"Edward, don't say that. I need you, Edward. I want you. I want you back." whined Tanya as she began to run her filthy hands on my chest.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I said with clenched teeth as I pushed away her hands.

"What the fuck is up, Edward? You are not acting like before?" said Tanya.

"It's because I'm finally not in your devil trance anymore, Tanya. I'm finally free." I said. "And I'm in love with someone else."

Tanya's eyes widened and gasped.

"Now, please, get out of my house." I said as I took deep breaths.

"Edward, baby, please-"

"Get out!" I screamed as I pointed to the door. She stood there, obviously shocked by my behavior. I got fed up so I walked up to her, took her by the arm and pushed her out the door.

"Don't ever look for me again. Go back to hell and don't come back." I said as I shut the door, leaving her shocked.

I am usually respectful to women, but she is not a woman. She's the Devil's spawn.

I went upstairs, went into my room, and locked my door behind me.

I needed to figure out what I was going to say to Bella when I see her again.

Fuck...

* * *

><p><strong>BellaPOV<strong>

I felt the sun shining on my eyes, and someone snoring. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Rosalie and Alice sleeping on the sofa. I looked around hoping that everything was a dream. My face fell in disappointment.

I was still at the hospital, which meant last night did happen.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but a traitor tear escaped. I instantly wiped it away and tried not to let the others escape as well.

I don't know how at one second I was saved by my chivalrous hero, and living in my Edward la la land. And at another second, my life is suddenly threatened by a crazy possessive ex girlfriend that came back for what she thinks belongs to her.

How did my life take such an unexpected, disastrous turn?

I couldn't sleep all night. I was too busy thinking about every fucked up situation that I'm suddenly in. It wasn't only that Tanya had come back for Edward. No. It was the fact that my life might be at risk if I'm in the way.

I saw Rosalie stir in her sleep. I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and flinched. I looked like hell. My face paler than it already was, eyes lifeless with purple circles around them, hair messed up, and mouth dryer than the Sahara.

"What are you going to do, Bella?" I asked myself softly. I shrugged. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water over my face. I tried redoing my hair by combing it up into a ponytail. It was an absolute fail. I couldn't do nothing about the purple circles under my eyes. I tried pinching my cheeks to give them some color.

I walked back to the bed and laid down.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and there was no longer any sunlight creeping through the windows. It was twilight and I could already see the moon.

I lifted my head and saw Rosalie sitting in the chair next to me.

"Oh. Hey, Rose." I said as I sat up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rosalie.

"Um...Pretty okay, I guess." I said as I touched my head.

"Bella. I can't tell you how sorry I am." said Rosalie as she stood up.

"Rose. Don't be. How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't your fault." I said as I took her hand. "Besides. I had an amazing time yesterday. Apart from the psychotic beating, I had an amazing day."

I smiled and Rosalie gave me a small smile.

"Anyways. When am I allowed to get out of this joint?" I asked as I touched my head.

"Um, well, they are going to do a quick check up today, and if you are good, then they will let you out tonight." said Rosalie.

"Oh, thank god." I said as I smiled. "I thought I was going to be trapped in here for another day. It's so depressing here."

Rosalie laughed.

"You have no idea."

~x~

"Good news, Ms. Swan."said the doctor, who was absolutely handsome.

"Bella." I said with a smile.

"Well, Bella, looks as if you are okay for now. You have 10 stitched in your head and you will need to come back every 3 days to see how you are doing. But for now, you are free to go." said the doctor as he smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Doctor." I said as I smiled.

"Cullen. Dr. Cullen. But you can call me Carlisle." said Carlisle. My mouth dropped.

"Cullen as in Edward Cullen's father?" I asked.

"Yes. I know you and Edward go to the same school. He brought you here. You were very lucky. Edward has told me and my wife a lot about you. My son has taken a sort of interest in you." said Carlisle as he winked as walked out the door.

I sat there confused. Edward talks about me to his family? I couldn't help the urge to smile.

I saw Rosalie walk through the door.  
>"I brought you a muffin." said Rose as she gave me a small smile. I smiled and took it.<p>

"Thanks." I said.

"It's chocolate. Alice picked it out." said Rosalie as she laughed. "I didn't know what kind you wanted."

"Thanks, Rose." I said.

"So, what did the doctor say?" asked Rosalie.

"Um, he said that I'm free to go home tonight." I said as I smiled. I took a bite out of the muffin and sighed in satisfaction. Chocolate was my favorite.

"That's good. Charlie's been worried sick. I told him to stay home and not to worry." said Rosalie. "I almost considered strapping him down to a chair every time he considered coming over here. Imagine Charlie coming to the hospital in his frantic mood. Not very good."

We both laughed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Oh. I told her to go home to tell Charlie that you might be coming home tonight." said Rosalie as she took her phone out. "I just confirmed it."

"You know, you might not be my real sister, but it sure feels like you are." I said with a small smile.

"Alright. Well, let's get you ready." said Rose as she helped me up.

~x~

We pulled up to my driveway and parked behind Charlie's cruiser. I got down and mentally prepared myself for what was going to happen when I walked into the house. It wasn't going to be pretty.

We opened the door and the first thing that I saw was Charlies worried face and was hounded by Charlie's questions.

"Are you okay? Who did this? Do I need to stalk someone? Are you okay? Do you want me to carry you up stairs? Are you hungry? Do you need to go to the bathroom? Are you on your time of the month? Do I need to buy Tampax or something? Are you hungry? Are you okay?" asked Charlie frantically.

"Dad!" I screamed to shut him up. "Dad, I'm okay. I just want to go upstairs and rest. And no, you don't have to carry me, and I'm not hungry. But I will go for a cup of water. Just calm down. I'm okay."

Seriously, sometimes I liked it when Charlie was aloof and when he didn't hover. But he becomes poppa bear the instant his cub is in danger.

I walked upstairs to my room and Rosalie followed with a glass of water in her hand. She handed me the water and I thanked her. I took a sip and was relieved that my throat didn't feel as dry as it was anymore.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was in desperate need for a nap that wasn't at a hospital.

~x~

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV<strong>

"How is she?" is the first thing I said as Carlisle walked through the doors.

"She's fine, Edward. I sent her home and told her she needs to come to the hospital every three days to check on her." said Carlisle.

"She's back." I blurted out. I mentally thumped myself on the head.

"Who?" asked Carlisle. I bet he already figured it out by the look on his face. I gulped.

"Tanya." I said in a low voice. Carlisle sighed and shut his eyes. Carlisle dislikes Tanya almost as much as I do.

"I thought that she had disappeared? I thought you had told her to go away?" whispered Carlisle.

"I did! But she won't take no for an answer." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep breaths. "She was in our house, Carlisle. She was waiting for me."

"What? Who let her in?" asked Carlisle frantically.

"I don't know. I doubt it was Emmett. He knows how much I hate Tanya. And I didn't see his car parked." I said. "She's dangerous, Carlisle. If she did break in, then she could do it anytime she'd like."

"No." growled Carlisle. "We have to change locks, maybe put multiple in. And put in security cameras around the house, and an alarm system."

"What if that's not enough, Carlisle?" I asked in a whisper. He knows what Tanya is capable of. He of all people should know.

"It's enough for now, Edward." said Carlisle as he sighed. "It's enough for now."

I stared at him and then walked up stairs to my room.

Fuck me.

-x-

** Facebook Status:**

** Edward Cullen **_My life is fucked up. Can it get any worse than this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook Status:<strong>

** Bella Swan** _Just got back from the hospital. Now eating ice cream. Yum, I guess. :\_

Comments:

**Angela Webber **Are you feeling better, Bella?

**Bella Swan **Yeah I'm feeling a bit better I guess. Still worried though.

**Angela Webber **Can I come over?

**Bella Swan **Yes. Please. You can sleep over too!

**Angela Webber **'Kay. Be there in ten.

**Bella Swan **:)

**Angela Webber **_likes this. _

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook Friend Request Notification:<strong>

** Edward Cullen **_request to be friends with _**Bella Swan**

_ Friend request accepted_

** Edward Cullen **_and _**Bella Swan **_are now friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook Email Notification:<strong>

_Between _**Edward Cullen **_and _**Bella Swan**

** Edward Cullen** Hey

**Edward Cullen** How's your head?

** Bella Swan** It's okay. Doesn't hurt as much.

** Edward Cullen** That's good. I was really worried about you, Bella.

** Bella Swan** Oh. Thanks, I guess.

** Edward Cullen** No problem

** Bella Swan** yeah...

** Bella Swan** Oh. Thanks by the way. For telling me about your psychotic ex girlfriend who is out to get me...

** Edward Cullen** Fuck...

** Bella Swan** Yeah...Fuckk...

**Edward Cullen **Look..I was going to tell you. But I thought that she wasn't going to come back and make a big fucking deal out of it.

**Bella Swan **Yeah...anyways. I have to go. I'm getting tired. Gnight.

**Bella Swan **_is no longer on._

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter Status:<strong>

**BellaFuckingSwan**

My life is in fucking danger. How the fuck did my life turn this way..?

**MCRLover**

~at~BellaFuckingSwan I'm sure it's going to be okay...Just stay positive:)

**RandomFukinChick**

~at~BellaFuckingSwan I agree with ~at~MCRLover you just have to stay positive.

**Twitter Status:**

** BellaFuckingSwan**

Sometimes I just fucking love every single one of my followers. I love you guys so much!:)

**MCRLover **_and 1,400 others retweeted you:_

_Sometimes I just fucking love every single one of my followers. I love you guys so much!:)_

~x~

* * *

><p><strong>BellaPOV<strong>

I just love going on twitter. I love to interact with people from all over the world! They fascinate me. And I have more than 10,000 followers! Me. Imagine that.

I seriously receive 20 or more followers a day!

I heard a knock on the front door and I rushed down the stairs. I opened the door and-

"Angela!" I said as I pulled Angela into a hug.

"Nice to see you, too, Bella." said Angela as she laughed. We walked up stairs and Alice and Rosalie were on the floor reading magazines. I set Angela's stuff over by the desk and sat down next to Alice.

"So, what are you guys reading?" asked Angela.

"We're reading fighting and king fu magazines." said Rose.

"Yeah. We're figuring out some moves to kick ass and finding out the most painful pressure points." said Alice with an excited smile.

"Okay. No more ice cream for you." I said as I took away Alice's cup as she wined.

"No fair." said Alice as she crossed her arms angrily. I laughed and shook my head.

"So, Bella. What are you going to do about the whole Tanya situation?" asked Angela as she chewed on her bottom lip. I sighed.

"I don't know." I said as I shrugged. "I guess I'm going to let it all fall out and wing it."

"What? You don't even have a plan?" asked Angela.

"No. I don't. Like I said. I'm going to wing it. If anything happens, then I have to go with my instincts." I said. "I am not going to hide forever."

Alice, Rosalie, and Angela all looked at me with worried eyes.

Fuck...

~x~

It was night and everyone was asleep. I checked my phone and it was 2:14am. I couldn't sleep.

It was hot and I was too afraid of what would happen if/when I encounter myself with Tanya again.

I was thirsty so I walked downstairs. I didn't see Charlie sleeping on the couch so I knew that Charlie actually walked upstairs to go to sleep. Usually he gets lazy and falls asleep on the couch. I guess today was a day he wasn't that tired.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. I filled it up with water, and chugged that baby down. I've been so thirsty ever since the accident. Through my kitchen window, I saw a shadow zoom by. I almost dropped my cup as I clutch my chest. I peeked out the window and saw no one there. I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes out in the front lawn.

I grabbed a large pan and walked closer to the door.

I know. Why not grab a bat or something else? The thing is, we don't have a bat. I would grab Charlie's gun, but he somehow senses when someone has touched his gun. He'll be zooming down here in a millisecond if I touched it. And also, he already took out the bullets.

I slowly walked over to the door and saw the shadow quickly pass by again. I gasped and then clamped a hand over my mouth.

I'm so fucking terrified.

I peeked out the window and saw no one there.

I opened the door and tiptoed outside. I checked left and right and no one was out there.

I bet it was just my imagination. I think this head wound is finally making me loopy.

As I was about to turn around, I felt an arm around my waist and a hand clamp over my mouth. I tried screaming through it but it was to difficult. I couldn't move my arms since the arm was tightly wound around me.

I bit down hard on one of the fingers and the arms let me go.  
>"Fuck!" I heard a voice whisper shout. I lifted the pan to hit me but he stopped me.<p>

"Wait! Wait! It's me, Bella!" said the voice. I lowered the pan and tried peeking thorough the darkness.

"_Edward_?" I said. Was I dreaming? Or was Edward Cullen outside my house at 2:30 in the fucking morning? "What the fuck are you doing here so late?"  
>"Well, I came to talk." said Edward. "I was going to leave a note, but then I heard someone downstairs. And I hoped it would be you. And it was."<p>

"Well, you got fucking lucky it was me and not Charlie, you dumbass." I said as I pushed him with my hand.

"Well, I had to talk to you, Bella. So I'd take that risk." said Edward. I sighed and pursed my lips. "Please. Say something, Bella."

"Something." I said in a dead voice.

"Bella! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you're not listening." said Edward. I stayed quiet. "Bella. For fucking sakes' say something! Anything! Your silence is killing me. Please. Bella."

I wanted to speak, but I had nothing to say. I just sighed. I took in a deep breath.

"You know what. It was a waste coming over here." said Edward. I saw him turn around and I grabbed his arm.

"Wait." I said. "I'm sorry. But I was just thinking, okay?"

Edward just stood there. My hand was still on his arm and his back was still turned to me.

"I just...I need time to think. I...I still need to process everything that is happening. I, uh, am not used...this. I need time to process. I encountered myself with her once...and I'm preparing myself for when I do again." I said. I felt him stiffen. He immediately turned around.

"Wh-what? You talked to her? When? Where?" asked Edward frantically as he held me shoulders. I couldn't get sound to come out of my mouth. "Please, Bella. Speak!"

"I, uh, it was yesterday. In music class. I was in the piano room playing the song you played me yesterday. She walked in and thought that you were in there. At that time, neither of us knew who we were." I said.

"What did she say? What did you talk about?" asked Edward.

"Well, nothing really. She was just asking me questions like if I knew where you were, and if I knew your number and stuff." I said. Edward let me go.

"Oh. This is not fucking good." said Edward as he took deep breaths and paced back and forth.

"What's wrong, Edward." I asked. He just kept muttering to himself. I was starting to get worried. "Edward! What the fuck is wrong?"

He stopped pacing and looked at me. He was taking deep breaths.

"I was hoping you two didn't see each other at all, Bella. This is bad." said Edward.

"No shit, Sherlock. My life is at stake here. I could fuckin' die!" I said.

"Don't you think I don't fucking know that already, Bella?" said Edward. "I was trying so hard to protect you. And know, it's going to be even more difficult to now that she's seen you."

"Well, I don't think she knows who I am, Edward. And plus, it's not like you've told her who I am." I said. Edward stayed quiet. "You haven't told her who I am right?"

"Well...I mentioned you. But I never said your name or anything." said Edward.

"Fuck, Edward. Why don't just tell her who I am and where I live?" I said angrily. And at that, we saw a white car pass slowly by my house.

"I think she's just figured it out." said Edward. I stood there speechless.

_Oh fucking kill me now..._

**A/N: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Tanya is a fucking creeper! Who agrees with me? Fuckkk...I'd probably just leave the country far away from that psychotic bitch... **

**This wouldn't let me put the 'at' sign so I just had to improvise and put ~at~...  
><strong>

** Anyways...I need you guys to give me fake twitter names so I can use on here!:) It can be yours if you want:) just let me know if it's fake or yours! If it's yours then I'll follow you too;) haha please leave your reviews and love!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. I'm just playing around with Stephanie Meyer's characters and stuff.**

**A/N: ****I am sorry I took so long! Like really, really long. 4-5 months long. I just had a bit of writers block incase you can't tell by this short crappy chapter. I swear the next one will be much better. It's just that I didn't really know how I was going to do this one. And school got in the way...But now I am out of shcool! Summer bitches! ;D so I'll be doing more! And I have more FanFic Ideas in my head;) lol**

**BellaPOV**

I stood out my front door, shocked. I was so creeped out.

Tanya was _stalking _Edward now.

Talk about creepy. Edward was even more stiff than I was.

When the small, white car passed, I swear I saw a pair of glaring eyes. It sent shivers up my spine. And Edward looked more scared than ever.

"Edward?" I said softly as I shook him. "Edward? You're scaring me!"

He was still as a rock. His eyes were intensely staring at the road. After a few more minutes, he reacted. His eyebrows furrowed together and he glared at the road.

"I can't believe she would do this." said Edward. He then gave out a short, cold, laugh."Actually, I can."

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I asked. "She knows who I am and where I live now."

Edward stayed quiet as he paced back and forth as he muttered to himself. Why does he do that? It's like I'm not fucking here. I sighed and frustratedly started muttering to myself. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Okay. What the fuck, Edward?" I said as I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "What are we going to do? Just fucking stop pacing! It's frustrating me! My life is in fucking danger!"

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I know what Tanya is capable of?" said Edward as he finally looked at me. "I'm fucking thinking what we are going to do."

"Don't fucking talk to me like that. Fuck. If I knew you were going to be that way then I would've never talked to you in the first place." I said as I glared at him. "I'm leaving. Have a nice day, Edward."

I turned around and walked towards my door, leaving Edward there. He didn't even attempt to drag me back. I felt a bit sad but the anger took over. As I was about to walk in my front door, I felt an hand grab my arm. I turned around and saw Edward with a pained look on his face. He sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so angry and worried about what's going to happen." said Edward. Then with a low whisper he said,"Just meet me at the diner at 6, and I'll explain everything."

I nodded. "Fine."

Edward let go of my arm and walked away, and I slipped inside the door quietly. This is just some fucking bullshit. To think that I just wanted to come here and just chill. Instead I met my new step-sister, a crazy cousin I didn't even know I had, a stupid idiotic handsome boy who irks me at times, and his crazy, psycotic ex who is out to kill me. Yeah...This is so the normal life right?

I quietly walked up the stairs and slipped inside my room. Rosalie was sleeping quietly, and Alice was covered from head to toe, snoring like a wilderbeast.

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. But all I could think about was Edward. Edward Mother Fucking Cullen. And that psyco bitch.

It wasn't until hours later that I felt my eyes feeling heavy and my whole body shut down.

~x~

"Bella? Bella? Wake up." I heard a voice say. My eyes fluttered open and saw Alice standing next to me.

"Huh? What time is it?" I asked with a groggy voice and shut my eyes.

"It's almost 5:30pm." said Alice softly. My eyes flew right open.

"Shit! Fucking shit!" I said as I jumped off my bed and checked the clock. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Well, we did. But you were so exhausted and we let you sleep more." said Alice.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's down in the kitchen." said Alice. I grabbed my towles and rushed into the bathroom. I took a 5 minute shower and dried myself quickly. I went to my room and changed into black jeans, a red T-shirt and my converse. I towel dried my hair, brushed my teeth and rushed downstairs. It was 5 minutes 'till 6 and it was a 10 minute drive to the diner. Fuck.

"I'll be back in a few!" I called out as I ran out the door. I barged into my car and turned it on. I literally went 70mph on a 50 mph lane. I had to get there in less than 5 minutes. I looked at the clock and it was 5:59. Shit. I pressed a bit more on the gas pedal. I sighed in relief when I saw the Diner sign. It was 6:01 and I parked my car infront of the diner. I got out, locked my car and walked through the doors. I saw Edward and I walked towards him. He looked up and stood up out of his chair when he saw me. I smiled when I saw him pull my chair out.

"Hey." said Edward with a smile. He looked nervous. I smiled even more. He looked so dorky that it was cute. I sat down and he pushed my chair in. He sat down across from me and began to play with his hands.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked as I laughed softly.

"Um, yeah, it's just. This is, I don't know. I've never done this before." said Edward as he looked down.

"Done what? Told people a story about your life? Or, do you think that this is a date? 'Cause I'm not exactly dressed for one." I said as I laughed.

"Um, both. And, you look absolutely perfect." said Edward as he looked up at me from his eyelashes. I smiled and I think I blushed a little.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled.

We ordered some food and we ate in silence for a while. It was a bit awkward because I didn't know when he was going to explode the story on me.

"Fat pinguin." I said. He looked at me with a confused expression. "It's an ice breaker!"

He laughed.

"You say the randomest things, Bella." said Edward as he laughed and shook his head. I bit my lip and smiled.

"So, when are you going to tell me?" I asked. I didn't need to say anything more because he knew what I was talking about.

"I'm trying to figure out how I am going to start it." said Edward. I stayed quiet.

"It's okay, Edward. Just start it randomly." I said. Edward nodded.

"Well, it was almost 2 years ago. I met Tanya at a party. A simple dinner party that Emmett had thrown because I had just moved back there from visiting my mom in Florida. Emmett tried to pair me up with any girl at the party because he knew that I was always shy when it came to girls. To Emmett's advantage, Tanya already had her eye on me. She looked innocent at first. But even then, I should have seen spark of crazy in her eyes.

"I went on a few dates with her, but only because I felt bad for her. And I guess I was under her -her spell or something. I wasn't myself when I was with her. She made me into something else. I-I was like a monster. Her puppet. When I realized what I was becoming,with a little help of my mom, I was finally able to put my foot down and break up with her. And let me tell you, she didn't take it too good. I was on my way to my mom's house when I saw the house up in flames. I saw the fire fighters putting out the fire and I tried to run in through the door. One of the men tried holding me back. All I could scream was 'My mom! I need to save my mom! She's still in there!' I was broken when I heard that they didn't find no one in the house. They just assumed she desintigrated in the fire.

"After my mom...died...I lived with my dad. I was out of school for a few months. Tanya tried calling me but I wouldn't answer. Eventually, she stopped calling. After she stopped calling I would get random letters and hear strange noises outside my window. And that's when the worst happened.

"One night Carlisle came home early from work-Emmett and I went to watch a movie- and when Carlisle entered the house, Tanya was standing by the fire place, looking crazier than ever. Carlisle asked her what she was doing and she answered 'Waiting for Edward. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here.' Carlisle explained that he was let go early, and suggested that Tanya should go home. That set Tanya off. She grabbed the sharpest thing next to her and attacked Carlisle. Tanya managed to get his leg multiple times screaming 'You weren't supposed to be here!' Luckily, Emmett and I managed to rush in the house before she stabbed him in the gut. Emmett tackled her to the floor and swatted the object out of her hand while I called the cops.

"They arrested Tanya and Carlisle was sent to the hospital since he lost a lot of blood. The last time I saw her was when I went to visit her in jail. I told her I never wanted to see her again. And she began to scream insanities at me. I thought I was safe again. But apparently I'm not. But I don't care about _my _safety, Bella. I care about yours the most." said Edward. I saw the _pain _in his eyes and it just broke my heart. Tanya is a real insane _bitch_. She almost killed Carlisle. If Edward had lost _both _his parents I don't know how he would have turned out. I'm just glad I have him with me now.

"Edward I-I am so sorry. I-I don't know what to say." I said as I looked at him. He nodded in understandment. All I could do was grab his hand and squeeze it, letting him know I was there and nothing was going to happen. He smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his precious emerald eyes.

"Do you want to go?" I whispered after what seemed an eternity of silence. He nodded. We got up from our seats, still not letting go of our hands. We walked out the door and he stopped me when I was going to walk to my car. I looked at him.

"I would feel much better if I gave you a ride home. It's very dark outside and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." said Edward.

I was going to protest, but I was a bit shaken up after what he told me, so I nodded. He opened the passenger seat door of his car and helped me in. He closed my door and walked towards his side. Edward got in and turned on the engine. We both rode in awkward silence to my house. But what I mostly adored was that our hands were so close together that I just wanted to move my piny an inch so I could touch his.

When we got to my house Edward helped me out of the car. He hovered over me protectively as if to block me from danger. It was sort of sweet. When I got to my door, Edward looked around cautiously before looking at me.

"Emmett will bring back your car in the morning. Just give me the keys and it'll be here in the morning." Said Edward as he took my keys.

"Okay." I said as I nodded.

"Thank you for joining me today, Bella." said Edward with a smile.

"Thank you for having me." I said stupidly. Edward softly laughed. The moonlight was beautifuly shining on his emerald green eyes. We stood there in utter silence until he grabbed my hand and moved it towards his face. He pressed my hand on his cheek and hummed softly. He kissed my palm before letting go.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella." said Edward as he opened my door for me.

I walked in and watched him walk back to his car and drive off. I closed the door and walked up to my room. Alice and Rosalie weren't there, and I felt a bit of fear in me.

I walked over to my window and made sure it was locked shut. I even placed a few nails and booby traps and curtains. I needed to sleep safe tonight. I bet if I wanted Edward would've stayed and slept with me. To tell you the truth that didn't sound so bad. Edward in my bed. Holding me close to his perfect figure. His breath on my neck. Wow. Stupid hormones.

I changed into my pijamas and crawled in my bed. It was 9:25pm and my roomates weren't here. Great. I closed my eyes and drifted off into my Edward infested dreams.

~x~

I woke up to the sound of Alice's loud snoring. I looked at them and they were a mess. They probably went partying. I slowly walked to bathroom to take a quick shower. After I finished, I changed and went down stairs. I looked out my window and saw that my truck was already there.

I went outside and saw the keys on the driver seat. I got in and turned on the engine. I began to drive off. I was trying to get some thinking time. I stumbled on to La Push and got out of my car. I walked towards the beach and started walking on the endless path. Going where ever life took me. I just didn't expect life to end so quickly and take me to-

"Tanya." I said as I looked at her.

"Hello, Bella."

**A/N: Well, like I said! The next Chapter will surely be better! AND if I get to 10-15 reviews I will update faster!;) **

** By the way, follow me on Twitter!- TwilightWFE_Fan**

** I also have a blog! Please check it out, comment,and follow!:) - . :) Love you guys!**


End file.
